Denial
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: You would really think Tsukune felt like the luckiest man alive with all of those beautiful girls throwing themselves at him all the time, but what happens when it's actually boys that Tsukune wished he was getting the attention from? Hokuto x Tsukune.


-**Pairing:** – Hokuto x Tsukune  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Hokuto and Tsukune from Rosario and Vampire. If you do not agree with **Yaoi/Shounen Ai** then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing:<strong> I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Most of the male creatures that went to Yokai Academy would call themselves luck to be in the same room as girls like Moka, Kurumu and Mizore.<p>

For Tsukune Aono it was a normal situation to be in, being surrounded by the beautiful girls was just something that happened every day, it would usually send the male students around them into a fit of jealousy but Tsukune was no longer bothered by the 'you're so lucky' or the 'you're a dead man' that was called out to him on a daily basis.

In fact, he wasn't even bothered by the girls flirtatious behaviour anymore and that wasn't because of the fact he had gotten used to it, because he didn't think he would ever get used to Kurumu rubbing her breasts up against his back, but it was because of a certain other student that had caught his eye.

But it wasn't a female; the student that had already stolen all of his attention was a male student called Hokuto Kaneshiro.

Tsukune wasn't sure what sure what sort of monster Hokuto was, but he didn't particularly want to find out either after having some of the worst luck with the other students in the school, hating him because he had the 'best looking girls in the school' all after his affection.

Hokuto was warm and kind, tall and handsome, his skin pearly white and his eyes and hair both a delicious shade of chocolate brown. Hokuto just had this perfectly incredible presence that would make Tsukune's heart rave, often causing him headaches.

The only thing that Tsukune even knew about Hokuto was that the elder male was the student council president, which always frustrated Tsukune as he wanted to know everything about Hokuto.

He had, in theory, turned into one of the flirtatious girls that followed him around, whenever Hokuto came over to talk with him, he would blush continuously and turn into a giggling buffoon, he was grateful that Hokuto was unobservant when it came to his behaviour.

"Tsukune…_Tsukune!_"

Tsukune jumped as he was suddenly brought to the real world by the soft call of his name that had come from Miss Nekoneme's lips.

Her ears twitched with curiosity as the entire class turned to laugh and smirk at him as his cheek rapidly turned a very dark shade of red.

"U-um," Tsukune blushed even darker when he looked behind him to see a concerned looking Moka and Kurumu, quickly looking back round, he jumped when he spotted a blank faced Mizore staring back at him from the front of the class, her ice coloured eyes told him all he needed to know, she was worried.

"Please pay attention," Nekoneme then smiled sweetly at him before turning back to the black board, scratching on it with a white chalk.

He really _should_ pay attention seen as though he was failing miserably in most of his classes due to fearing that he would be eaten by the other students when his attention was somewhere else.

* * *

><p>After class, Tsukune made the excuse that he was too exhausted for last lesson and after trying to calm Kurumu down, he finally managed to sneak away and he took a decoy through the grounds of Yokai Academy that he had once thought were terrifying, but now found quite beautiful.<p>

Though, he wished that some sun would arrive soon as the days were now often cold and gloomy, though he counted himself lucky that the heavy rain they had been having, had subsided.

"Out here alone, that's a little strange for you Tsukune,"

It was the voice that Tsukune was sure, could restart his heart if he died somehow and he swallowed thickly as he looked up to see Hokuto's tall body towering over him with a charming smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I was just out here to…relax," Tsukune replied a little shyly and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at himself for acting like a girl again.

"Mind if I join you?" Hokuto's smile made Tsukune want to rip his heart out just because he was sick and tired of feeling it miss several beats.

"Not at all," Tsukune practically felt his eyelids flutter girlishly as he and Hokuto sat down on a bench together.

"I have to say that I'm not surprised that you need to relax," Hokuto said after a few seconds of silence making Tsukune jump a little.

"Really?" Tsukune look up at him and tilted his head a little to the side, "why?"

Hokuto chuckled deeply as his brown eyes met Tsukune's, his hair falling into his eyes a little making Tsukune pout slightly.

"Those girls always seem so energetic, they must tire you out a lot of the time," Hokuto smiled playfully at him causing a faint blush to decorate the younger male's nose and cheeks.

"Yeah they just never seem to rest," Tsukune smiled brightly when Hokuto's arm brushed up against his own a little.

"I think that's down to the fact that they're trying to win you over," Hokuto explained with a loud laugh, which in turn made Tsukune laugh as well.

"I don't think they're trying to win me over," Tsukune chuckled with a faint blush, his eyes widening slightly as Hokuto moved a little closer to him.

"Oh I beg to differ; I believe there are quite a number of admirers that sport the 'I love Tsukune' badge,"

Tsukune felt his lips purse as he flusher another dark shade of red, he enjoyed the compliments that the elder man gave him, but sometimes he just couldn't help but wish that Hokuto kept them to himself to prevent another blushing party erupting on his cheeks.

"I'm sure you have a lot of fans too,"

Hokuto chuckled slightly shaking his head and then turned to Tsukune to smile at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, girls have stopped coming to me for about a year now," Hokuto then lay his arm across the back of the bench, his long legs crossing over the other and Tsukune swallowed hard as he could feel Hokuto's arm pressed up against his back.

"Why the sudden stop?" Tsukune asked a little curiously as his eyes examined the elder's face.

"Because I announced I was gay," Hokuto snorted and Tsukune's heart skipped several beats, his eyes widening dramatically.

"You're gay?" he repeated quietly and blushed slightly when Hokuto's fingers brushed his shin and forced him to look up.

"That doesn't bother you though, does it," it wasn't a question, "being gay yourself,"

Tsukune went to protest but Hokuto just pressed his finger upon the younger's lips.

"Don't even deny it," Hokuto whispered bring is face closer to Tsukune's neck, almost purring against it.

Tsukune's lips parted slightly when Hokuto pulled him a little closer so that his arm was effectively against the elder's chest.

"Hokuto, I-we're right in sight of everyone," Tsukune gasped when a couple of students walked past them, their lips pulled up in a slight smirk at the dark blush that was on Tsukune's face.

"Tsukune," Hokuto said a little quieter as his hand lazily rated on the boy's head, his face now buried in the younger's neck, "I wish you'd chill out sometimes," he chuckled deeply and Tsukune shivered as the elder's breath ran up his skin.

"I would if your breath was running around my neck!" Tsukune yelled in desperation as he tried to calm down, his head turning to face Hokuto to tell him to move back slightly but his lips were quickly caught by the elder's before his lips could even start moving, stunning Tsukune into silence.

"Do you care now?" Hokuto asked with a slight teasing tone in his voice and he laughed quietly when Tsukune didn't reply and kept his eyes closed.

"What?" the younger asked a little dazed and Hokuto shook his head, pulling his glasses off and putting them in his pocket before returning to Tsukune.

"Never mind," Hokuto smiled before pulling Tsukune's face back gently and kissing him again.

Both of them completely unaware that the girls were watching them from afar, Ginei trying to push hold them back as they had armed themselves with weapons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW THIS PLEASE!<em>**

_*clears throat*_

_Rosario and Vampire is a Shounen Jump (for boy's lol) manga, turned into an anime as well._

_Hokuto only shows up in the manga and I…well I fell in love with him O_O He's annoyingly attractive and the fact that he's a little sadistic made me like him even more! Anyways, his relationship with Tsukune is very close and Tsukune says himself that he adores Hokuto and wished to be around him, ditching the girls to be with him on several occasions, so I'm sorry for making their relationship gay, but I DON'T CARE!_

_XD It works haha And so does Hokuto x Kiriya (the pairing I support well above this)._

_Before I get any, 'they aren't gay blah' from all of the fanboy's of this series._

_I know, I'm not stupid and I fully support Tsukune with (inner) Moka._

_My favourite Tsukune pairing is actually Tsukune x Mizore though, I just get the impression that both Mizore and Kurumu love Tsukune more than **OUTER** Moka does. :3_

_Oh! I also really like Gin with San and Kurumu :)_


End file.
